Authority
by Talska
Summary: This story looks at a little know plothole in TLOU What was it like being a FEDRA Official?
1. Chapter 1

_**September the 17th, Whitehall, home of the Ministry of Defence**_

_**United Kingdom**_

Michael Fallon paced in his office at Whitehall.

The United States of America today has withdrew its troops from the middle east.

Apparently a new, Very contagious disease has originated from the North of Brazil, and has infected almost 34% Of the North American population.

This disease has a current 0% mortality rate, but has a very severe effect on mental health.

But that did not matter, the scientist would have a cure for it in no time.

Michael was much more worried how the coalition fighters could keep forts and bases running in the middle east without any American and Canadian soldiers. ISIS is becoming a much larger threat.

I Think the best thing to do is order a Military Evacuation notice to Jordan and turkey.

Try and quarantine the Jihad worshippers.

I Must get it through to Cameron that we must block passports and asylum seekers from Afghanistan , Iran and Iraq.

**_October the 14th_**

The order has come through

return all troops to the island of great Britain

Have the population of northern island evacuated to south west Scotland

The rabies outbreak in north america has reached the EU, and the infection spread like wildfire to the east

People are saying not even Madagascar is safe.

The worst thing we can do now is let law and order slip away

Riots have been going on in the US for a few days now

It looks like our youth is starting to do the same, with crime and 999 calls going up 12% every night

Ever since the shooting of the police officer John Young i am ordering that a small handgun be given to low ranking officers, and a carbine given to every senior officer.

**_October the 24th_**

It is not a new strain of Rabies, like the medical "Professionals" have said

But apparently it is a type of plant or fungus

Labs in the USA have kept patients untreated for a month and a half and some of the patients have developed small plant-like growths coming out of their eyes , nose and small bumps in the skin on the forehead. Their vocabulary range hs gone from a mix of crying and saying things such as "Help me" or "My head... it hurts so much" to a sort of croaking. we can only wait to see what happens next, as it appears this thing obviously has stages...

_Well that was a long one_

_Anyways i am back now for good! this story shall be updated every 48-56 hours _

_I have never seen a fanfic with this sort of genre , looking at it from a authorities point of view_

_By the way Micheal Fallon is the British ministry of defence_


	2. Dear God

Evacuating Northern Ireland was a bad idea.

We now have fucking drunk , Irish infected roaming the streets.

Aparantly they can spread the ... the _thing _by bite. I am going to order a medical put-down. of the infected Where going to need about 20000 L of mercury. Pffft, i say we just steal it out of thermoniters.

Anyway, it seems that the United States has declared itself in a state of dire emergency. Pffft, they aint getting help of us , sunshine. We have problems of our own.

_**November the 13**_

Unlike usual , everyone is hoping for a cold summer. maybe it will kill the parasite. The United States have decclared a state of isolation and martial law. It looks like the EU will take it's place as a world... What's that noise? Gunshots?

A colonol just ran into my office

"Sir, we need to get you out of here now"

"Wha-" He knocked me out.

_**One Happy Day Later!**_

I was in a room. its walls where made of complete metal. It had about 8 or 9 box TV's

There was a warning label

"**ONLY USE BUNKER IF THERE IS A SOVIET NUCLEAR THREAT**"

It was in big yellow background, with Bold , black writing

So we where in a cold war bunker.

"Good to see your awake Fallon." It was Field marshal Lois King

"You .. why did you knock me out?"

"You have not had military training , you would not have got to this bunker soon enough."

"So... why on earth are we in a cold war bunker?"

"Because we are safe. You probably know that the fungus is a staged infection, right?"

"Right..."

"Well, the fungus starts tearing the head open, basically ripping their face and the back f the head apart."

"Well, can these things see?" Fallon Asked

"We really do not have the slightest clue on earth. but they must sense something, because the worst is not to come.."

"Tell me."  
"Are you sure, sir?"

"It is an Order."

"These things, they run up at people , making a strange metallic screaming sound, and what they do is they tear the neck apart. they don't even eat there kill, they just murder for the fun of it."

"Dear God."

**And that was chapter 2 for Authority. Abit of a filler, but just see what happens next chapter :)**


End file.
